


Find Me Where You Could Not Find Him

by kwillpleasedont



Category: Blue.d, SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: "Never can true reconcilement grow where wounds of deadly hate have pierced so deep."-John Milton
Relationships: Blue.d/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Find Me Where You Could Not Find Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eab5c5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/gifts).



> Sorry for being gone so long, I've had a rough time lately and it's been hard finding the inspiration to write anything.
> 
> This short, poorly written thing stemmed from me misreading a tweet from oomf on Twitter.
> 
> Say hi to the Sechskies Lucifer AU you didn't ask for.

Jiwon had long grown used to the heat, jumping head first into the flames he lit himself had been a good way to ensure that, like ripping off a bandage he had thought.

And it had been uneventful, Jiwon thought eternal damnation would entail endless screams and insufferable agony, but he wasn't complaining when he quickly came to realize he had nothing to do all day except lay in his hammock and knock back tequila shots. Why didn't more angels do this? 

He thought nothing of it, spending every day minding his own business and trying to shoo off the overeager kid who had somehow become his shadow. Persistent pest, that one. Day after endless day filled with playing cards with Jaijin and telling the kid to fetch him poison to the righteous (which was a fancy way to say bottom shelf whiskey). 

It was boring, to say the least.

Until he heard it. Pained, quiet whimpers and choked off sobs meant to be hidden. He thought it might be the kid, maybe one of Jiwon's stray comments calling him clingy had reached his ears and traveled all the way to hit a nerve, but no. It didn't sound like him. It sounded like a girl.

"You hear that too?" Jiwon asks, Jaijin making a confused hum of agreement, "Who is it?"

"Beats me," Jaijin shrugs, laying his cards down to show Jiwon he had beat him again, sweeping the chips onto his side of the table. "Minho should still be out, no? Couldn't be him." 

Jiwon tosses his cards down, getting up from the table to try and investigate, leaving Jaijin to reluctantly do the same with a quiet sigh. Minho bursts in at that exact moment, making a ruckus like he always does, door slamming and bags and bottles rattling as he sets them down. Jiwon shushs him and listens again, the faint crying of the girl slowing to hiccups that give way to words.

_"Please, if you can hear me, anyone, please help..."_

Jiwon can't say he isn't intrigued. He revels in chaos, but he isn't an asshole; he wants to know why this girl is crying and how he can stop it. He's never been prayed to before, it's a strange thing to have happen.

"We should see what she wants!" Minho says excitedly, smiling over at Jiwon and Jaijin. Minho doesn't see much action, not that he knew of much else; making beer runs and pretending to know anything about poker was lifetimes more fun than studying and aiming to be granted wings.

"That isn't a bad idea," Jiwon smirks, the corner of his mouth tilting up in that corrupting smile of his. Jaijin can see the gears turning in his head and silently mourns the quiet afternoon he never got to experience.

In a short second they're gone, using the connection to prayer that they all still have to travel the current to her. She's kneeling by the side of her bed, hands clasped tightly to each other on top of blue bedsheets as her eyes remain closed. Her hair that was once curled around her ear falls into her face and she lets it be, too focused on searching for the power that comes from someone higher.

Jiwon smiles at Jaijin, then at Minho, and gets ready to work his magic. A snap of his fingers changes his baggy white t-shirt and tan shorts to something a little more enticing, something more fun. An open red dress shirt, unbuttoned at the wrists and black dress pants, slick black shoes to match, yellow lensed glasses framing his face.

"You rang?" Jiwon says with a wicked smile painted on. She gasps, jumping back away from him, reaching for something Jiwon can't see. It doesn't worry him much, if it's her phone, the cops very well can't see them so he isn't worried.

"Who the hell are you? How'd you get in my house?" She shouts, finally finding what she wss looking for. She quickly drags herself to her feet, a pocketknife outstretched before her to warn Jiwon to stay back. He can admire that.

"I'm Jiwon and these are my friends, what did you need help with?" He asks, arms in her sight so she knows he isn't there to hurt her. Her eyes flicker from Jiwon to Jaijin, then back to Jiwon, then to Minho.

"What do you mean?" 

"You asked for help and we heard it! We came to see what's up!" Minho says, inexperience taking the lead to show him up in the situation instead of his intelligence.

"So you were, what? Hanging outside my window. That's major creepy." She gives an awkward laugh, still armed and ready to strike should she need to.

"No. We're angels- were angels. What did you need help with?" Jaijin asks, hoping he doesn't sound too pushy or irritable.

She considers it for a moment. Arm wavering as she thinks of dropping it. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes to take it in and nods. 

"Fine, yeah, sure, okay. Ex-angels. Okay, I'll bite." She sighs, rubbing her closed eyes, erasing the last of her tears. She pockets her knife, looking back up at them hesitantly, perhaps hoping they weren't really there.

"So what's the deal?" Minho asks again, sneaking closer to Jiwon to be closer to the action.

"My boyfriend...."

Jiwon doesn't like where this is going.

"I want him dead." 

And suddenly he's game again.

"Oh wow, not what I was expecting," Jaijin mumbles more to himself than to anyone else. 

"Yeah well the jackass deserves it." She bites back, glaring at Jaijin who then decides to just rest back and keep quiet. "Not only was he cheating on me, when I finally got the guts to confront him about it, he hit me."

"That's so doable, why didn't you say so sooner?" Jiwon immediately agrees, snapping his fingers again and a contract appears in his hand with a feather pen. Always one for dramatics. "So, I just need you to prick your pretty little finger, sign down at the bottom for me and I got it covered!"

She contemplates it for a moment. She signs this contract and he's out of her life, gone forever and she never has to worry about this fucking loser ever again. But, just as she almost talks herself into it, she feels bad again. What about the people he's close to? The ones who love him? But, wasn't she one of those people? And he showed just how much he cared about her. 

She pricks her finger, knowing that there is a price she doesn't mind paying. If it's her life, her soul, doesn't matter. She'll gladly give it in a few years if it means he's gone now.

"Jeon Hoyeon, have you lost your mind!" 

Hoyeon drops the pen in surprise and Jiwon lets out a long, audible sigh to let the room know he's displeased by the interruption. He rolls up the contract, tucking it into his pants as he turns to face the new comers. Minho shrinks back, partially in fear, and Jaijin unconsciously steps forward to be on the front lines with Jiwon just in case they end up fighting in this poor girl's bedroom.

"Why am I not surprised it's you, Jaeduck?" Jiwon sighs again, ruffling his own hair, "Where's the little one, off saving more lives?" 

Jaeduck completely ignores him, marching right past him, grabbing the contract from his pants before Jiwon can register it, and unfolding it to show Hoyeon.

"Did you even read this? Do you even know what you're risking, what you're throwing away by doing this? This snake will do a half assed job at giving you what you want and taking everything else you have to offer and running off with it like he's just robbed a bank." Jaeduck scolds, showing her the fine print that says her wish will be granted in exchange for her soul upon her passing.

"Hey!" Jiwon interjects, "I'm a business man, I would turn no profit from being lazy. I'm an honest, hard working man, okay? I'm not stealing anything from her, if you read that section closely it just ensures I get her soul whenever she dies. I'm not gonna creep in here and kill her in the middle of the night five years from now just for her soul." 

"You calling yourself honest, what a joke!" Jaeduck laughs, turning back to him. "You realize how insane you sound saying that?" 

"Words hurt, Jaeduck, they do," Jiwon says, mockingly. Jaeduck fixes him with a flat look and rips up the contract in front of him, throwing the pieces at him. Jiwon sighs and rolls his eyes, "Being dramatic gets you nowhere."

"Hoyeon," Jaeduck sighs softly, turning to the slightly shaken girl, using his soft sugar sweet voice, "This isn't the answer, sweetheart. Trust your faith, He's always listening to you." 

Hoyeon stares at him for a moment, taking in how he's looking at her, the soft bright glow that comes off him, the sparkle in his smile. Hoyeon decides angels are like used car salesmen, patronizing their customer into buying something only just presenting itself as what you had wanted.

"I understand," She smiles, taking his hand to squeeze, "Thank you for this, I don't know where I'd be without you." 

Jaeduck smiles at her, like he believes her, and vanishes in a haze of soft yellow and pure white. Jiwon can spot a lie a mile away, can tell when someone's being placated, so he doesn't leave just yet. He knows Hoyeon still likes his offer better and he can tell he's going to get his way, like he always does.

"He gone?" Minho asks, stepping out from behind Jaijin. Jaijin sighs and looks at the ceiling. 

"Yes, he's gone, Minho. You can stop hiding behind Jaijin, I think we still have a deal to settle?" Jiwon smiles down at Hoyeon. Hoyeon smirks back up at him.

"I think we do," She says, taking out her pocketknife again, the feather Jiwon gave her having gone up in flames when Jaeduck ripped up the contract, "Shake on it?"

Jiwon laughs and nods.

"I like your style." 

Hoyeon makes a small cut on her right palm, giving Jiwon the knife for him to do the same. They shake hands like the end of the important business meeting Jiwon thinks this qualifies as and it burns. Sears their flesh together as the blood binds, writing the words in their veins.

"Now that that's over, lets talk specifics." Jiwon smiles, letting Jaijin and Minho take their exit.

🗡

It's three days before Jiwon meets with Hoyeon again. Her blue bob wraps around her ears like it did before, standing out in the crowd of people with darker colors around her. She's dressed like she's about to go on a date, and maybe that was the story she spun her boyfriend. Date night out? Doesn't make sense with the fact that she accused him of cheating last time they spoke, but men are dumb, Jiwon doesn't think the guy will fight it too much.

"Hoyeon," Jiwon greets warmly with a firm handshake, their twin scars lining up with a small spark, "Ready to go?"

"I think so," She nods, "Would you mind if I took the lead?"

"Not at all, he's your cheating boyfriend, not mine." Jiwon snickers, letting Hoyeon lead the way to where she had left her date. 

Jiwon can see through the glass windows of the restaurant that he's hitting on the waitress and he rolls his eyes. He's not even trying to be subtle, he understands why Hoyeon wants him dead. If Hoyeon notices it, she doesn't say anything, marching into the restaurant to gently insist they leave. He goes pretty willingly, Hoyeon tugging him on by his hand.

She giggles as she leads him into an alley not too far from the restaurant, Jiwon lets her have a moment, taking his time to get into character. Cracks his neck, cracks his knuckles, gets ready to shift into a form truly terrifying to ruin this man's last moments when he hears wings against the wind and is jostled out of his funk by some angel.

When he turns, he's faced with Jaeduck's partner in holy crime. With the way he landed, his stance, Jiwon kind of imagines a Wild West movie. Pacing in a circle, waiting for the perfect moment to pull his pistol from his hip and shoot him dead. But he keeps the thought to himself, angels don't have the best sense of humor.

"What do you want?" Jiwon asks, voice borderline on pleading, he doesn't really want Hoyeon alone in that alley with this man for too long. 

"Jaeduck told you to stay away from her," Suwon says, arms crossing over his chest.

"Actually, no he really didn't, and it doesn't matter anymore. Can't you feel the connection you had with her is severed? My blood runs with her, as her's does with me. She's mine now, Suwon, you can't have her back." Jiwon boasts, flexing the scar on his palm like it was a bicep to be proud of.

Suwon just stares at him, expression unreadable. Jiwon gives him a wave and backs into the alley with Hoyeon and the man, letting Suwon watch as he scares the living shit out of her boyfriend before basically eating him whole. 

No body, no case. That's what Jiwon liked to think, can't investigate what isn't there. 

When he leaves the alley, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth like leftover food he had yet to wipe off, Suwon is still there. He only looks slightly disturbed, which Jiwon isn't sure if he should be concerned about or not. Suwon shifts his weight from foot to foot as Jiwon gets closer. 

Jiwon smiles when he's standing just a foot from him, he reaches behind Suwon and plucks a snow white fleather from his wings and tucks it behind his ear, like it were a fresh poppy. 

"Want a little something to remember me by? Something to take back home to Dad?" Jiwon whispers when he's close enough for Suwon to hear it.

Suwon had heard of this before, the devil leading you into temptation, turning you against His word, but he never expected to experience it. He had never expected to look the bringer of damning fire and the keeper of the cindered ashes of sinners in the eyes. 

Jiwon rests a palm on the side of Suwon's neck, letting him just feel his body heat. Letting him bask in it, the warmth only he can provide, letting him get a taste of the kind of things you miss out on in Heaven before he scorches him. Burns a warning into Suwon's skin like her were nothing than a piece of paper to write a memo on then discard. 

"Show that one to Jaeduck for me," Jiwon spits and disappears wirh a tossed parting over his shoulder, "Kisses."

🗡

Three days after Jiwon ate her boyfriend, he visits Hoyeon to see how she's holding up. He's happy to find she doesn't regret it, sure he grows in other's chaos and misery, but he enjoys it so much more when he leaves a satisfied customer in his wake.

He sits on the edge of her bed as she stays curled up by her pillows. 

"So if you _had_ to rate your experience, 1 to 10, what would you give it?" Jiwon asks.

"Hmm," Hoyeon hums, searching for the words, "9.5, I think. Satisfied with the terror and spook. Eating him whole was a nice touch. Homoerotic subtext with the angel was an odd mix in, but I'm not upset with it. Great performance, would attend again."

"That's what I like to hear," Jiwon smiles, hi-fiving her. "Alright then sister, I gotta go. See you in a couple decades? Call if you need anything."

Jiwon holds his hand up to his ear to mimic a cellphone and Hoyeon nods with a laugh, waving him off.

Jiwon leaves with a puff of comedic smoke, nothing but a feather left on the blue covers of Hoyeon's bed. She picks if up to inspect and notices the jet black of it, burned around the edges.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't as terrible as i think it is.


End file.
